


how to...;

by hobarikuusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobarikuusouka/pseuds/hobarikuusouka
Summary: - ...make the first move
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Kudos: 14





	how to...;

“Behave, y/n. I don‘t want our family dishonoured because of you”. You internally rolled with your eyes, while a small smile is plastered on your face. It was the plainest task to do. Just smile, even if you want your lovely mother to shut up. Your parents and you were in the car on the way to some exclusive banquet, where the most influential people of the high society meet. Unfortunately, your family was a part of this, and you wished it wouldn’t be like this. Wealth is a disease, crippling through the minds of humans with a rising superior complex. They don’t need the amount of money; They just want to show it off, savouring the gazes and the whispers behind their back. It disgusts you. You’re looking out of the window, your mind was absent, flooding in some fantasy worlds you loved to read secretly, because your parents don’t want you wasting your time. Sometimes your mind drifts to a face you wanted to displace so bad. Your mind doesn’t let you, reminding you of him and it makes you sad. You wish you could talk to him, but you weren’t brave enough to do so.

The delicate dress you’re wearing sits tight on you, restricting your ability to breath properly, but who cares? As long as you look lovely. In your worlds, you hear your parents argue. Couldn’t they have done it before you were stuck with them? They’re shouting at each other the whole time, calling themselves names. Did they really love each other once? You saw for a moment the pure coldness in your father’s eyes and the hatred in your mother’s ones. You couldn’t believe they did love each other once. Quickly you looked away, instead watch how the sky is turning grey. It looks like rain is coming soon and you love it. The rain was always there, tapping on your windows, when you thought the whole world crumbles around you. Rain was your comforting friend.

“Ugh, it starts to rain. Make sure they have umbrellas.”, your mother spats at your father. He only nods. They seem to calm down, but the atmosphere stays uncomfortable. You sigh, but it goes gladly unheard. It felt like an eternity, but you’re finally there at the monstrous hotel, where the banquet is held. You already hear reporter, flashlights from cameras and so many people shouting. Your mind is already on the brink. The demanding look of your mother wasn’t helping at all and you pinch your dress, to calm yourself down, because your hands are trembling. Your father is the first and he gets out with such a fake smile, your mother follows him and then it was your time. 

Instantly the flashlights dazzle your eyes, anxiety creeping inside of you. Your mind goes black, while your mother takes your arm, guiding you into the building. You force a smile to the reporter around you, until it’s plastered on your lips. “y/n.”. Your mother whispers at you. Before she could scold you, a familiar face appears on your sight. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. l/n. I am glad to see you.”. Abruptly your mother’s focus was on him and you internally thanked him. Erwin Smith, your best friend is captured in a hug from your father and your mother clinging to him. You felt sorry for him. “Erwin, I’m relieved to see you here.”, your father spoke to him with such fondness. When was the last time he spoke to you like that? “Mrs. l/n you look as beautiful as ever.”, Erwin says with a smile to your mother and you see her blushing. Disgusting. “Oh, Erwin darling, you’re flattering me.”, she replies. “You don’t mind that I take y/n with me?”, he asks gently. “Take her, we need to discuss business, anyway.”. 

They didn’t even look at you, walking away to discuss some oh-so-important-business. They meant robbing the money out of people, milking them for their own benefit. “y/n, you look alluring tonight.”, he whispers in your ear and you want to punch him. “Thanks for the rescue, Erwin.”. He only waves. “I saw the look in your eyes, so it was the duty of a gentleman to rescue the princess.” A low chuckle escapes his lips and you really want to punch him. He was always so slick.   
His hand is on your waist, softly guiding you. Here and there were important people and you smiled at them, talked about the weather, getting compliments. Always the same routine, but it was always too much for your mind. “By the way...”, he starts, and you look at him, while he passes you a glass full of prickling champagne. “he’s here too, so please don’t exaggerate.”. 

You knew exactly who Erwin is referring to. His fingers quickly brush over your hands, a sign that he’s here. Your heart beats like crazy. You couldn’t face him. Not him, after you did-   
“Does he hate me?”, you whisper, and he laughs. “After you drunkenly told him you would totally suck his dick, ugly cried and then threw up on him…I don’t know y/n.”. He was clearly joking but it hurts. “Fuck you.”. He chuckles again and you cringe so much because of the flashbacks of this one night. You never wanted to step out of your room again. Never. Erwin pats your head, grazing his fingertips over the lost strands of your hair, while you chunk down the champagne.   
“Levi is on the other side of the room and he looks at me, like he wants to chop me alive.”

“What?”, you screech, not knowing how to act. “Why?”, was the next thing that escapes your lips. You don’t dare to look in the direction Erwin told you. His clear eyes lay on you, hovering over you, because he’s so huge. “Because he’s jealous.”, the blond man simply states, leaving you confused as ever. 

You couldn’t reply, because you saw Levi making his way to the both of you and you want to run, quickly. In a matter of seconds, you’re heading in a random direction, not knowing where the hell you’re going. It was clear that many eyes followed you, but it doesn’t matter right now. You want to escape. 

“fucking wait, brat.”, he called with his low voice and it sends shivers down your spine. The body of yours works on your own, running as your life depends on it, but unfortunately, you were too slow. His hand captures your wrist, while you’re climbing up the stairs. You nearly lost your balance.

A curse leaves your lips. “Where do you think you’re going?”, he spats while drag you downstairs. A fucking hell. “Let go, the people are looking.”, you breath, clearly feeling uncomfortable. “Fuck them, you wanted to run away like child.”, he replies.   
You don’t say anything, looking anywhere but at him. The raven-haired man scoffs. “The last time you weren’t so shy at all and now you’re ignoring me and flirting with Erwin. I’m too old for plays.”, he coldly states, letting go of your wrist. Your mouth works faster than your brain. “I don’t fucking flirt with him you asshead.”, you return, clearly offended. “What?”, he slowly asks, and it feels threatening.

“you idiots, this is an important banquet, and everyone is here. Don’t make a damn scene.”. Erwin was now on your side, speaking quietly, because the people behind you started to whisper. You’re looking at the crowd, seeing your parents faces, which weren’t really pleased. Fuck. Levi scoffs. It never matters to him what others say. His reputation as a misfit in the high society fits him well. He doesn’t give a shit.   
But sadly, you give a shit. “...About the shares Erwin, how could I invest in- “, you don’t know what you’re saying, but Erwin does. Your voice feels so strange, but you can’t stop. You need to hold on to the reputation your parents want so badly. He catches your back, replies to you in a different language, you think. Levi is quiet now, and you feel his eyes bore into you and it makes you tremble. He judges you. 

You both were loud enough to be heard. The crowd of people disappears. They wanted a scandal, but you don’t give them one. You don’t need to feed these beasts. After a few minutes you sigh. “Thanks Erwin.”, you say to your best friend, who just smiles. “Tch.”, escapes from the lips of the raven-haired man and it makes your heart ache. He was about to turn around, but you call his name. 

He doesn’t react. “please.”, you whisper but he goes away. You set a step, but Erwin holds you, forming a silent ‘no’ with his lips. Levi’s head turns around. “chose y/n. Do you want to be a brainless princess, pampered in money or do you take your own path?”, he asks you and you nearly break down. The words hurt, because he was right. You freeze on spot and Erwin stands beside you, helplessly like you. He goes away. 

It seems so fucking easy for him, but that wasn’t easy. You have no position to choose and yet he looks down on you. Anger gathers in you. You want to shout at him, you want to punch him and a small part in you wants to kiss the fuck out of him, sadly.   
It was a matter of seconds that you decide what to do. You ran after him. After minutes of standing in the hallway, you ran, hoping to find the black-haired man. Nothing matters at this moment; you don’t even see Erwin’s soft smile. He’s proud of you, because you’re doing something on your own. You chose for yourself. You ran as your life depends on it. Your dress makes it hard to breathe and you were panting, but you ran, ignoring everything around you.

“Levi!”, you shout the moment you see the black hair before you on the street. He stops and the look on his face was priceless. The man was actually surprised to see you. His grey eyes are wide, looking at you, while you need to catch your breath. “y/n?”, he asks, unsure if this is really you. You realize it rains. Your neatly prepared hair is now ruined, sticks to your face, but it doesn’t matter. “You fucker.”, you spat at him. “You are jealous of fucking what?”, you shout again and Levi blinks. 

He doesn’t know how to act. Your behaviour is new, and it takes some seconds for him. His ears turn red. “I wasn’t jealous.”, he replies weakly and he knows that. He’s just confused. His wet hair sticks to his face, while his beautiful eyes lay on you.   
“Oh, come on!”, you laugh at him, your heart might burst. You are so brave; it also surprises you. “I know you like me, don’t act like you don’t.”. Your hand finds his well-defined chest and you push him. He takes your arm, holding you in place. “stop acting up, brat.”, he says, after his brain proceeded the situation, but you can’t have his shit anymore. 

“fucking make me.”, you return. 

Lips crash on lips with such force. Your breath stuck in your throat, while you don’t miss a second to move your hungry lips against his soft, intoxicated ones. You always wanted to kiss him, feeling them on your skin. It’s a hungry kiss. You both fight for dominance. 

Levi holds your neck, not wanting to let go. It was hot. The rain mixes with your saliva, making it addicting. You want to drown into the feeling of his soft lips. It feels like magic, an unknown connection between you two. Levi sighs in satisfaction between some soft kisses and finally he pulls away, his face only millimetres away. You were both breathless, standing in the middle of the street and soaking wet. It doesn’t matter. 

You smile and he returns it. “I guess you chose.”, he says, absorbing your eyes. “It was time.”, you brush your nose against his and then plaster a kiss on the tip. “I don’t want to know how long I had to wait, till you made the first move.”, you jokingly say but he wasn’t having it. “you mean shouting that you wanted to suck my cock and them throw up is a first move?”, he teased, and you punched him. 

“Fuck you, Levi.”.

“I like you too, y/n.”, he returns and captures your lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> the third piece i'm posting and i'm so happy about the kudos, really. it warms my heart. <3 I hope you liked this one as well. I'm not really confident in english, so this is a big step for me to post here.


End file.
